I ll help you
by Ollsibub
Summary: Makoto and Ami gets a push by Minako and Rei to finally do something about their slightly awkward relationship. Yuri, femmeslash


**"I´ll help you"**

A Makoto/Ami fanfic

As she had just finished potting her plants on her small balcony and taken the freshly baked cookies out of the oven, a certain blonde zoomed through the front door with a slam. Makoto cringed, almost afraid that Minako had broken the hinges with her bold entrance. The blonde stormed toward the tall girl holding the plate of cookies, stumbling as she tried to take of her shoes at the same time. She was still in her school uniform which meant that she had probably stayed behind because of the volleyball clubs´ weekly practice. She panted slightly, meaning she had probably hurried to the thunder girls´ apartment as soon as they were finished.

"Makoto look it´s time that you…!" The wafting scent of vanilla made the blonde quickly snap her head down towards the plate. Makoto was fairly certain that what gleamed in the corner of Minakos´lips was the premonition of a drool flood. Makoto couldn´t help but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, go ahead Minako. It´s your favorite sort right?"

Minako swiped the biggest cookie and closed her eyes as she took a bite, letting out small moans as she tasted the Oh-so delicious little sucker. Oh yeah, this cookie was doomed, not even a crumble would escape part time idol Minakos´fair lips.

"Mmmm, oh god Mako… So GOOD," she panted out between the nibbles.

"Hahaha, okay Minako just stop making those sounds while saying that kind of awkward sentence, it´s kind of misinterpret able," laughed Makoto heartily.

"Mmm oh you´d like that wouldn´t you" teased Minako, wiggling her eyesbrows as her toungue searched for any leftover crumbles on her lips.

"Well… It _would_ be kind of interesting to see Rei´s reaction. You think she would blow up?"

"_Please_, she´d get so shocked she´d be frozen for a day. Then, I bet she´d grovel before my feet and beg me to become hers" declared Minako proudly, tilting her chin up and crossing her arms.

"Haha, yeah no. I could never imagine that. Rei´s pride would take a serious beating"

"Oh yeah, that´s right. You know why I came here Makoto? I just remembered from mentioning "becoming hers"…" said Minako, glee apparent in her tone. She approached Makoto confidently with a wicked grin on her face. "Shouldn´t you get a move on and tell a certain genious you´ve got the hots for her?"

"Wh-what? Uh, look Mina I don´t really know what you´re talking about…" cringed Makoto, she could feel how she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Oh, bullshit Mako. _Everyone_ knows. Do you realize how _obvious_ you are being? ´Course you like her, otherwise I´m the goddamn tooth fairy!"

Both Makoto and Minako knew she was right, and there was no denying it. Makoto had started to realize her feeling after the battle with Sailor Galaxia. And now, two years later when they´re in their last year of high school and that they´ve had practically no battles as sailor senshis, Makoto has still been unable to act on her feelings. Everytime the Brunette and the small girl had been in the same room, it had somehow been this strange tension between them. And when Usagi sometimes spilled her water on Amis white blouses and therefore making them see-through, Makoto had to fetch a napkin for her bleeding nose. Those healthy fantasies of youth would just keep coming, and Makoto had ended up ogling at the bluenette on more than one occasion. The humiliating part is that she would almost always be caught doing it by her three other friends. Usagi would break out in laughter, Rei would snicker, and Minako would just grin lecherously. Then, Makoto would have to sit there ashamed with her cheeks red as a tomato. Makoto sighed.

"But, Mina… What if I scare her of? I mean… If I tell her and she rejects me, it´s going to be super awkward and hurt like hell…" said Makoto dejectedly.

"You kidding me Mako? You haven´t even noticed how she looks at you when she thinks no one´s watching? The heavy sexual tension when you two are in the same room? How she has to look away ´cuz she´s blushing?" Minako was thoroughly shocked. How could Makoto even have missed it? It was obvious. Ami would always sit beside Makoto when they met up, and she would always start fidgeting when the spot was taken.

"Huh? You…She likes me? Psssh, no way"

"YES way. Look, whenever we´d finished our PE lesson and were changing in the locker room, our dear shy Ami would ravage you with her eyes. She would ogle you when you were changing in your underwear Mako. She´s got the hots for you, it´s pretty obvious"

Makoto was shellshocked. How could she have missed that? This just felt too good to be true. Oh god, this was awesome. Huh, wait Ami would check her out in her underwear? Huh.

"Hey Mina, do you know for how long?"

Minako tilted her head and thought for a moment, deep in concentration. Eventually, she opened her mouth and said:

"I´d say for 6 months."

BAM. 6 months. A half goddamn year.

"She actually caught you with sizing her up once when we were at the shrine, I think it was then she realized. Well, based on her expression anyway. She got beat read and started shuffling her feet, it was hilarious"

Makoto got beat red. The embarrassment of Ami actually discovering Makotos crude behavior was huge. But… Ami still felt the same. Kind of at least.

"So are you finally gonna tell her? You two tiptoeing around eachother in an eternity won´t really solve anything. OOOOH wait, wait,wait… I have a plan! The "Pushing Ami Down And Kissing Her Hard Plan!" Minako shouted out in her excitement.

Makoto could feel the foreboding danger as each and everyone of Minakos plans usually just screwed things up. She sweat dropped and quickly calmed the unpredictable walking disaster attractor that was Minako Aino.

"No nonono, that won´t be necessary, I´ll tell her next time I see her, I swear!"

Minako huffed, a bit disappointed that her plan would be tossed into the trashcan, yet she felt satisfied that the brunette had finally worked up her courage. She smiled.

"Good Mako. I promise you it´s gonna turn out just great!"

"Thanks Minako" said a smiling Makoto.

Minako decided to head home, having said what she wanted to say, and left the brunette to her own thoughts and to calm down her surely spinning head.

"I hope it went well at Rei´s end too" Minako thought. She could feel some raindrops coming down on her head, the premonition of a coming heavy rain.

"ACHOOO!" Minako wiped her nose with a pocket tissue. "Guess I still have a cold, huh. Hope I didn´t pass it on to Mako…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooo…"

"…yes?" answered a clueless Ami.

Rei sighed. She had hoped to not get involved with her two friends "love problems" but Minako had pestered her about giving them both a push. It was indeed amusing watching the two become so incredibly stiff and nervous when they were together, but after a while it had just become a tad bit painful and depressing to see. When the two already had a mutual affection for eachother, you´d think they´d end up together quickly, but that hadn´t been the case. Makoto haven´t had a clue that Ami felt the same, and Ami hadn´t said anything either. Now Ami was here at the shrine, the two sitting on the porch with a cup of steaming hot tea. The birds were singing in the trees, the leaves rustling, and the bamboo windlass were gracing them with its soothing clinking sound. Rei took a calming sip of her tea. It really wasn´t her expertize to give love advice, and having to give it to a very close friend was kind not inside her comfort zone. Oh well, Minako asked her…

*Ahem* She cleared her throat. "So… Um… Look I´m going to be honest with you Ami. Me and Minako are a bit…curious about you and Makoto…" She said hesitantly, glancing at the bluehaired girl. "It´s kind of obvious that you both like each other you know."

"I know" Ami said quietly, trying to hide her blush by looking down on the floor.

"Sooo… Why don´t you tell her?" asked Rei, trying to sound as soothing and kind as possible, not wanting to scare away her friend. Ami paused, looking for a good answer but could only think of the simple truth. She sighed.

"I´ve tried… Several times. But there´s always something interrupting just when I´m about to say it. I even said it once but Makoto shrugged it off believing I meant it as a friend. I just don´t know how to find the right moment…" said Ami dejectedly.

Rei thought for a moment. If Minakos "give them a push" plan has worked on her end, she was sure that the brunette wouldn´t take long in confessing to Ami. In that case there would be no more misunderstandings, which left the problem of exactly "when" to say it. Then she remembered the bet she had made with Minako. It pulled at the shrine maidens dignity to actually go along with it, but she would get a "reward" if she did so…

"You know what Ami? I think you should be really bold."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know. A bit aggressive. Bold. Makoto can be a bit dumb sometimes so you got to be clear with her…" Rei even got a bit red herself.

"I´m not entirely sure what you mean Rei"

"Wear some sexy lingerie. And then, um… Use your body to seduce her? You know, undress under the pretense of borrowing her shower or something"

Ami choked on her tea and started coughing violently. After calming down, she wiped the remaining drips of tea from her chin and stared wide eyed at Rei.

"You want me to do _what_? I-isn´t that a bit too fast?"

"Trust me Ami, it´ll work. Makoto won´t be able to think with that bumblebrain of hers if you throw that at her. She´ll practically be eating out of your hand. Besides, we´ve kinda felt the sexual tension between you two ourselves and believe me you´re gonna end up doing it sooner rather than later"

"Uh, I…" Ami almost wanted to slip through the ground, her whole face was burning red. Where did Rei even learn to say things like that, it was not like her at all.

"You want to be together, as well as do it with her right?" said Rei, feeling that she soon had won the battle.

"Uh, yes… Of course I want to…" Ami mumbled out, as quietly as she possibly could.

"Then that´s going to be the best possible approach on your dear Mako-chan. Trust me"

Makoto on her end, was starting to sneeze violently. "Maybe someone´s talking about me?"


End file.
